Fuck Me
by Leanex
Summary: Nero's horny, Dante can help. Pure smut, plain and simple. A quick oneshot for my dear friend StubbornBlonde's birthday. Much love sweet cheeks!


**Hello all, just back for a quick oneshot of pure smut because it is my blondie's birthday! Wooo! You're the best friend I could ever ask for hun, you've always been there to help me through the tough spots, and I love you so much! You are positively fabulous, and you deserve so much more than this! But, since smut is really only the best thing I can provide, here you go! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you had a fantastic birthday, even if you were moving through out it lol. Much love hun! And Happy Birthday once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Devil May Cry or the characters used in this fic. I simply own the story.**

**Warnings: Swearing, boy love, sexual content. Read at your own risk :P**

Nero stomped up to the taller male, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and slamming him into the wall.

"Fuck me! Now!" Nero growled.

Dante was startled by the sudden demand to say the least, though it's not like he hadn't seen it coming. The boy practically oozed sexual frustration towards the elder boy, so this had been a long time coming in Dante's opinion.

Of course, he hadn't thought he would be so blunt and demanding.

So naturally, Dante couldn't resist teasing the younger a bit.

"And if I don't?" Dante inquired in a playful manner.

"I will kill you."

"Hmm... That's a tough decision. On one hand, there's having sex with you, and on the other there's dying. What to do what to do...?" Dante said thoughtfully, looking off as he continued to taunt the other boy.

"If your dick isn't inside me in the next five minutes I will fucking strangle you!" Nero snapped, growing seriously impatient and irate from Dante's teasing.

"Well you run a hard bargain kid, but I like you're attitude. I'm in!"

Upon Dante's agreement, Nero immediately moved to press his lips to Dante's hungrily. But of course, the elder male had to ruin his fun once more, pressing a finger to Nero's lips to stop his assault and speaking up once more.

"We can't do this here though." Dante said, making Nero groan in frustration.  
"Where then?!" He snapped once more. Dante grabbed the boy's hand and smiled.  
"I'll drive us somewhere." He said, pulling Nero out of the school building and dragging him all the way over to his old camaro.

He opened the passenger side for Nero, and after shutting the door behind him, he hurried around to the drivers side and hopped in.

Nero bit his tongue as the car roared to life, the whole car vibrating from the engine. He could feel himself slowly becoming more and more aroused against his hands, which sat idle in his lap as Dante sped down the road, the vibrating of the vehicle only assisting the ache of his need.

"Dante..." He breathed out.

The elder just barely caught his name over the noise his car was making and looked over curiously. Some how, he appeared to look rather innocent for the time being. His expression appeared to be one of discomfort as he bit into his bottom lip and a dark red coloring his cheeks. His chest was heaving slightly as his hands sat in his lap, just over his crotch and his legs were squeezed tightly together as his feet hooked around each other. Of course, shattering the innocence was the slow, sinful movements of his hips as he unknowingly humped Dante's seat.

The elder chuckled, glancing back and forth between the practically empty road and Nero. Finally, he decided to reach over, slipping his hands beneath Nero's as he grabbed the boy's hardened member though the thick cloth of his jeans. Nero jumped in his seat, whimpering slightly at the touch.

"Dante." He said, louder this time. His tone was laced with lust and neediness.

Dante grinned, now keeping his eyes on the road as he massaged the hardened flesh, earning small noises here and there from Nero. His hips now starting to move in a more noticeable fashion.

"We'll be there soon kid, alright?" Dante said, raising a brow in questioning as he continued to grin. Nero nodded as he gripped the arm rests.

Dante suddenly stopped his massaging though, earning a whine from Nero. He started to move his hips, trying desperately to regain that contact. Though Dante, thankfully wasn't that cruel. He unzipped Nero's pants and reached inside his boxers, his warm hand wrapping around Nero's hard shaft, a sharp gasp coming from Nero as he pushed his head back into the seat. Dante then proceeded to pull it out of it's confines so he could start to start to slowly stroke the boy's member.

"F-Fuck, Dante." Nero panted as he moved his hips in time with the stroking, though it was far too slow of a pace, but Nero knew how much of a tease his counterpart was.  
Nero was growing rather impatient though, and the fact that Dante didn't even seem remotely aroused was starting to agitate him. So he quickly unbuckled himself, the click gaining Dante's attention for a moment, though before he could say anything on the matter, Nero leant over, placing his mouth on the slight bulge in Dante's pants. The moist heat made and the feeling of Nero suddenly biting at his arousal made him groan deliciously.

"Shit kid, settle down." Dante said, though Nero ignored him as he unzipped Dante's pants, pulling out the elders hardened member and placing his mouth over the tip.

Dante sucked in a sharp breath, his grip on the steering wheel and Nero's own erection tightening considerably as he tried to focus on the road. Slowly, torturously, Nero started to move his head up and down as he sucked and nipped at Dante's hardened shaft.

"Shit." Dante cursed as he pulled off down a dirt road that lead through the trees around them. After some time he finally stopped the car, putting it in park and turning it off, he nudged Nero's head.

"I thought you wanted to fuck." Dante pointed out.

Nero released the elder's shaft with a small pop and he looked up at Dante, blue eyes wide and dilated as he licked his lips.

Slowly, he made his way up Dante's body till they were eye level, then he pressed his lips against the elders in a heated kiss.

"How do you want me?" He asked softly, a rather rare and startling tone of voice for the usually snippy teen. Dante blinked away his surprise.

"How about the back seat?" He suggested and Nero nodded, crawling past Dante and the seats into the back of his car. Once he seated himself he stripped himself of his jacket and his shirt, revealing his pale slightly muscled chest as he beckoned for Dante to join him. His legs were spread wide open, his erection standing proudly, his chest was heaving, and his expression screamed "come fuck me" and oh Dante would just as soon as he got back there.

Of course, he had a bit more of a struggle than Nero had since he was taller and more built than the younger boy, but it was a bit more easier than he had thought it would be. Soon enough he'd climbed on top of the boy, but he was slightly hesitant as he didn't know if he should just start or if he should tease him a bit, if the boy wanted to lay down, sit on his lap, whatever. So a bit awkwardly on his part, he decided to just ask.

"How do ya wanna go about this? Do you want lay down or...?" Dante trailed off, letting the suggestion hang in the air and waited for Nero's answer. The boy raised a brow curiously to this though.

"I asked you how you wanted me. You can have me how ever you want. Okay?" Nero responded in a low, sultry tone as he slowly rubbed his own thighs. To Dante, it seemed like he was teasing himself in a way, and yet, he knew it was intended to make him squirm instead.

"Ride me." Dante said simply after a moments thought.

"What?" Nero asked confusedly.

"Ride me. You know, giddy up cowgirl, get on my dick and ride me like a bull." Dante said bluntly. To his surprise though, the boy didn't get mad. Didn't bark or whine, not even a pinch of anger shone in his eyes. He simply chuckled and nodded, preparing to move so that Dante could sit.

"Alright, take a seat then Mr. Bull. I'll give you the ride of your life." He said cockily.

Dante blinked in surprise, but a grin quickly broke out across his features. Soon enough, he was the one sitting on the backseat, pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles as he waited eagerly for Nero. The boy currently sat on his lap, completely nude as his pants and boxers lay in a heap on the floor and sucking on his own fingers to moisten them. Once he dubbed them sufficiently wet he released them from the confines of his mouth and lowered the digits to his entrance. He cringed slightly as he immediately pushed in two fingers and set about scissoring himself to stretch open his hole. After a moment he finally added the third finger and continued to stretch and prod himself, little whimper like moans emitting from his mouth all the while.

Dante ached just from watching the teen as he resisted the urge to just throw him on the seat and fuck the ever loving hell out of him. Not that Nero would really mind, but Dante was rather looking forward to Nero riding him, so he resisted the urge.

Suddenly, a sharp gasp came from Nero, affectively pulling Dante from his thoughts as he looked to the boy curiously. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he bit into his bottom lip, though he continued to push himself down on his fingers while his whole body shook. Dante immediately realized that the teen had found his prostate and he smirked at the sight.

"You ready for me kid?" Dante asked, and Nero simply nodded, a small whine escaping his lips as he removed his fingers. He easily lined himself up with the elder boy's shaft, then with a deep breath he eased himself onto it.

"Shit." Nero cursed at the pain, stopping for a moment to try and take a breath.

"Do you want me to take over?" Dante offered. Maybe he did want to see Nero ride him, but they hardly had the lubricants for this right now, so all he could figure was that it might be easier if he was in control. Though, Nero immediately shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, I just need a minute." He said stubbornly.

Dante opened his mouth to object, but some how, through his pained expression, Nero still managed to shoot an icy glare at Dante that completely halted the elder.

"I'm doing this alright? So keep your fucking mouth shut." He bit out as he started to push himself down again. Dante could do nothing but oblige though.

After a minute or two, Nero finally managed to have completely seated himself on Dante's erection and was taking a minute to breathe. Dante, however, decided to help the process along, started sucking and nipping at Nero's neck while he rubbed his thumbs over his nipples.

"You sure you're okay, babe?" Dante murmured into his neck, his concern clear in his voice.

Nero slowly nodded, his breath coming out in short pants as he slowly started to roll his hips. After a moment, he finally pulled himself all the way off Dante's shaft before slamming himself back onto it, a short gasp coming from him at the feeling of being penetrated. Dante halted his nips and sucks, sitting back to watch Nero for a minute as he set a slowly climbing pace for himself.

He blinked open his eyes for a moment, looking down at Dante with half lidded eyes as his breathing became ragged. He placed his hands on Dante's cheeks, tilting his head upward as he pulled the elder into a heated kiss.

Dante enjoyed the feeling of Nero riding him for a moment longer, but he couldn't stand doing nothing anymore, especially with the overwhelming urge to pound mercilessly into the younger boy. So as Nero kissed him, Dante placed his hands on the boy's rear and managed to flip their positions so that Nero was laying on the seat, his knees now up to his chest. Before he could even object though, Dante was already pounding into his entrance, making the teen whimper and moan at the mixture of the pain and the pleasure.

"There Dante...!" Nero gasped breathlessly as he suddenly hit his prostate dead on, the pure pleasure jolting though his body like electricity.

"Faster... Please dear god... Move faster." Nero begged, and who was Dante to deny him?

He picked up his pace while also grabbing Nero's erection and starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Dante... Fuck, oh my god." Nero breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Dante's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Make me cum." He whispered against the elders lips, making Dante chuckle.  
"Whatever you want babe." Dante said amusedly, though he had to admit, it was kind of sexy to hear.

After a few more thrusts though, and a good stroke to his shaft, Nero came with a scream of Dante's name, his semen covering both his and Dante's abdomen. And as the boy's walls suddenly tightened around Dante, encasing him in the heat of his rear, the elder came as well with a low grunt. He slowly pulled out of the boy, his semen slowly oozing out after him and onto Nero's thighs and his backseat, though he couldn't care about the mess for now as he was suddenly exhausted from the exertion and collapsed onto Nero. They sat there for a moment, trying to regain their breaths, but Dante was a bit too heavy for the younger.

"Get off, you're squishing me." Nero said tiredly as he tapped him on the arm.

"Sorry. Here, move real quick." Dante said as he got off the boy. Nero crawled off the seat and onto the floor as Dante laid himself out on the cushioning, his body propped up a bit by the wall of the car and his legs stretched across the seat, before patting his lap in a gesture for Nero to lay on him.

Slowly, the teen climbed on top of his counter part and nestled himself into his side.

"Is that better?" Dante questioned, as Nero nodded in agreement. He was far too tired and lazy to properly answer the elder or, for that matter, even care how cuddly he had suddenly become in this state. Dante smiled down at the boy as he slowly fell asleep. He managed to some how grab his jacket out of the front seat, then he covered them the best that he could before finally joining the boy in his slumber. He'd worry about driving home and dealing with Nero's family later, for now, he was just going to enjoy their time together.


End file.
